bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Dangerous Beauty
Dangerous Beauty is the 21st episode of Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. It will aired on 10th of July, 2011. Plot During the rain in Bakugan Interspace, there is a shadow of a weakened Sellon hobbling. There is a flashback of when Mag Mel created her and Anubias. She is then is attacked by Spyron but are saved by Chris and Soon. Meanwhile, Marucho is trying to repair the access point but Rafe alerts them of Chris and Soon arriving. Soon and Chris explain what happened but the 2 groups begin to argue if they should trust Sellon. Shun arrives to harshly say to ditch her but she suddenly turns into her true form to attack a hidden Pyrus/Darkus Flash Ingram then turns back. Shun thens battles it and Sellon gives a tip to attack the horn. Shun manages to destroy it and Sellon reveals that she doesn't want to leave, her inspiration coming from her teammates. Then, Marucho's BakuColar shows that there is an army coming with Braxion, Miserak and Rockfist coming. Dan, Rafe and Paige head out first with Shun and Marucho staying behind. Dan summons Zenthon which quickly defeats Rockfist. However, Rafe and Paige are having a little trouble with the battle. Marucho reminds them to attack the horn and they succeed. Shun, still distrustful, is keeping an eye on Sellon through a security camera. Drago defeats another Mechtogan but reinforcements come to attack the battlers who are hiding. Shun heads there to help while Sellon asks Soon and Chris for a favor. During the battle, Dan gets a transmission from Marucho who says Sellon has a message. Sellon says that she needs to tell Dan about the link between him and Mag Mel in person. As Dan is heading there, Shun summons Silent Strike to help. Dan arrives to see Sellon lying on the ground. As he comes to help, she reveals that she tricked them and turns into her true form. She knocks Dan and Drago to the wall and takes the key! Suddenly, Shun arrives and the pursuing battle begins. She says they are alike but that makes Shun angry and they continue to fight. When she was about to teleport, Shun tries to attack but is held back by Chris and Soon. Sellon thanks them and starts revealing the true plan, which ends up having Soon and Chris betrayed once again. She goes through a Dimensional Gate and the Bakugan fall back. Mag Mel is pleased that he finally achieved the key. He then absorbs Sellon's energy despite her success and her pleading. Dan is angry that he had been duped as Anubias looks from far and soars off a building. Bakugan Seen *Titanium Dragonoid *Infinity Trister *Taylean *Wolfurio *Boulderon *Razenoid *Spyron *Vertexx *Krowll *Flash Ingram *Clawsaurus *Spidaro Mechtogan Seen *Braxion *Miserak *Rockfist *Zenthon *Silent Strike BakuNano Seen *Lanzato Gallery Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.02.23 PM.png|Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.03.25 PM.png|Braxion Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.04.30 PM.png|Flash Ingram with unknown BakuNano Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png|Chris and Soon holding Sellon. Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.48 PM.png sellon 100.jpg|Sellon trapped Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png|Sellon trying to get away from Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.22.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.25.06 PM.png|Sellon smiling dangerous beauty.jpg|Miserak and Flash Ingram marucho and tristar.jpg|Marucho and Infinity Trister soon and chris.jpg|Soon and Chris running 2011-07-10 1551.png|Zenthon defeating Miserak Combat3.PNG 2011-07-10 1533.png|Zenthon Combat2.PNG|3 Taylean]s using Shadow Leaf Field Grenade Combat.PNG|Pyrus Flash Ingram 2011-07-10 1559.png|Zenthon vs Braxion Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.54.56 PM.png|Rockfist on Intermission screen Combat4.PNG|Rockfist Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png|Soon and Chris holding Sellon 2011-07-10 1557.png|Zenthon opening his lasers Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.01.58 PM.png|Mag Mel summoning Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.03.29 PM.png|Sellon being summoned by Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.04.33 PM.png|Anubias just after being summoned by Mag Mel Combat5.PNG|Silent Strike on Intermission screen Combat6.PNG|Silent Strike being scanned Combat7.PNG Combat11.PNG Combat9.PNG Combat10.PNG Combat8.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.22.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.19.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.30.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.32.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.33.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.34.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.36.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.39.10 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.42.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.45.34 PM.png 2011-07-10 1699.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.44.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.46.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.48.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.50.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.53.28 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.55.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.58.35 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.02.52 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.05.17 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.08.14 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.11.52 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.17.43 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.22.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.07.26 AM.png 10000.jpg boulderon.jpg boulderon1.jpg clowsaurus.jpg spidaro.jpg tristar00.jpg maruchos.jpg soon sellon and chris.jpg dan and marucho.jpg rafe and paige.jpg flash ingram.jpg rockfist7.jpg sellon123.jpg sellon13.jpg sellon20.jpg sellon30.jpg sellon40.jpg sellon50.jpg sellon6.jpg sellon7.jpg sellon8.jpg sellon9.jpg anubias 10.jpg Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.05.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.14.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.18.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.21.07 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 12.48.16 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.20.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.39.05 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.52.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 1.54.25 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 2.04.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 2.00.30 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 2.32.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.09.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 4.22.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.12.21 PM.png Jdxkhjkahxdguwgdxw.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-11 at 7.44.53 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 1.22.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 2.21.25 PM.png|Dna hurt Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 2.29.54 PM.png|Shun confronting Sellon Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.28.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-12 at 9.26.29 PM.png Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan episodes